Di Perjalanan Pulang
by burritown
Summary: Sakura mulai merasa bahwa dia telah berhasil membaca seluruh tabiat Nozaki—yang selalu berhubungan dengan referensi—. Dan sebuah kalimat berhasil meluruhkan segalanya,"Besok kau harus menemaniku membeli alat gambar, Sakura" / #10FicsGiveAway #2 / Warning Inside.


Kedua anak manusia itu menyusuri jembatan penyebrangan di atas jalan raya secara beriringan. Di bawah mereka, terdapat lalu lintas yang tak pernah sepi dengan beberapa, cukup banyak, kendaraan—kebanyakan adalah mobil pribadi—yang tak henti-hentinya membunyikan klakson satu sama lain; _well_, jangan kira kau tak menemukan suatu titik kemacetan di Tokyo. Sorot matahari sudah sedikit melunak, sekarang eksistensinya semakin samar, berbayang dibalik lapisan awan. Semburat oranye mulai menghiasi langit Tokyo, yang perlahan berubah menjadi kelabu dan semakin jelas dengan warna kehitaman seiring dengan tenggelamnya mentari. Yang kemudian menyajikan sang penjaga malam dengan iringan rasi-rasi bintang yang akan menghiasi langit Tokyo selama beberapa jam kedepan.

**_Di Perjalanan Pulang © burritown_**

**_Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi_**

**_Casts:_**_Nozaki Umetaro, Sakura Chiyo_

**_Genre:_**_Romance_

**_Warning!_**_Typo(s), Out Of Character, e.t.c_

**_Written in_**_830 words_

**_Summary:_**_Sakura mulai merasa bahwa dia telah berhasil membaca seluruh tabiat Nozaki—yang selalu berhubungan dengan referensi—. Dan sebuah kalimat berhasil meluruhkan segalanya,"Besok kau harus menemaniku membeli alat gambar, Sakura"; Sepertinya Sakura memang harus belajar bagaimana cara membaca sikap dan tingkah laku Nozaki sebelum benar-benar dibuat mengerti dan terbiasa olehnya._

**_Special for Valentine's Day_**

**_#10FicsGiveAway #2_**

Sakura Chiyo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kedua jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat tas ransel yang bertengger di balik punggungnya. Gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya ketika Nozaki Umetaro berkata akan mengantarnya pulang. Alasannya, tentu saja, untuk referensi _manga_nya di edisi selanjutnya. Tapi tetap saja. bagi seorang Sakura Chiyo, hal itu termasuk sebuah kesempatan yang cukup besar untuk kemajuan hubungannya dengan Nozaki yang, sampai sekarang, masih belum jelas—oke, mereka sudah berteman sekarang. Tapi, siapa tahu ia bisa selangkah lebih maju dari seorang teman bagi Nozaki…

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menangkap sosok Nozaki dengan ekspresi andalannya—selalu berwajah tembok, tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang dari tempo biasanya; Uh, berjalan beriringan dengan Nozaki dalam jarak kurang dari lima puluh sentimeter benar-benar membuat Sakura tak kuasa menyembunyikan rona kemerahannya.

"Sakura…" Nozaki berucap dengan _khas_nya. Membuat Sakura sedikit berjengit dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya—seolah itu adalah pemandangan terbaik kali ini—takut kalau Nozaki menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia memandangi figur pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Y-Ya?"

"Menurutmu," Nozaki terlihat berpikir di balik wajah temboknya, "Apakah _Valentine_ harus identik dengan cokelat dan bunga?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Sakura Chiyo sedikit gelagapan. Atas angin apa Nozaki menanyakan hal-hal yang—menurut Sakura—cukup sensitif untuk dibahas; setindak kemudian ia tersadar, bahwa semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Nozaki hanyalah sebatas _'untuk referensi'_ saja. ah, seharusnya ia ingat hal itu sejak awal.

"A-Aku tahu!" Sakura menjentikkan jemarinya, "Nozaki-_kun_ bertanya padaku seperti itu untuk referensi _manga_mu edisi selanjutnya, 'kan?" Dan terkadang Sakura harus benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berharap lebih kepada teman—atau setidaknya, orang yang disukainya—yang tingkat kepekaannya sangatlah rendah.

"Me-Menurutku, tidak harus cokelat dan bunga juga, _sih_—" Nozaki menyimak dengan seksama, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "Ah! Biasanya sang gadis akan meluangkan waktunya khusus untuk bersama laki-laki yang disukainya selama seharian penuh. Seperti, menemani si laki-laki bermain golf atau yang lainnya." Sakura berucap dengan ekspresif secara panjang-lebar. Nozaki dengan rajin mencatatnya di _notes_ kecilnya.

"Jadi begitu. Lalu—Apa bedanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kencan?"

_Direct hit_! Lalu apa bedanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kencan, Sakura Chiyo? Bukankah itu sama saja?

"Em, i-itu…itu…" Manik magentanya berputar, mencoba memeras pikiran—siapa tahu alasan yang bagus akan muncul. Ayolah, setidaknya Sakura dapat terlihat sedikit lebih pintar dihadapan Nozaki. Bukannya kikuk seperti ini…

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai di rumahmu." Ucap Nozaki. Membuyarkan alasan A sampai Z yang telah dipikirkan Sakura dalam waktu cukup singkat. Dalam hati gadis mungil bersurai senada dengan langit sore itu tersenyum lega—mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan retorik laki-laki jangkung tersebut.

"—Ah, kau benar." Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya ia berharap dapat bersama Nozaki lebih lama lagi. "Nozaki-_kun_ mau mampir? Setidaknya sebagai ungkapan terimakasih karena telah mengantarku pulang."

Karena Sakura tahu bahwa rumahnya lebih jauh daripada apartemen tempat Nozaki tinggal; dan pemuda itu benar-benar mengantarnya pulang ke rumah—setelah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka melewati apartemen Nozaki—, tentunya meninggalkan beberapa macam delusi yang aneh-aneh di pikiran Sakura! Oke, mungkin Nozaki mengantarnya pulang hari ini adalah hanya sekedar untuk referensi saja. lain Nozaki, lain pula Sakura.

"Ah, tidak, terimakasih. Lagipula Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup." Seperti dugaan awal, Nozaki memang mengantarnya pulang untuk tujuan _referensi_—

"Dan kurasa, besok kau harus menemaniku untuk membeli alat-alat menggambar, Sakura."

—Atau mungkin tidak.

Sakura mematung. Akal sehatnya masih mencoba untuk memproses kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Nozaki sekian detik yang lalu—tunggu. Kalau Sakura tidak salah ingat, besok adalah tanggal empat belas Februari, yang artinya—hey, Nozaki pasti bercanda, 'kan? Besok adalah _Hari Valentine_! Demi Mamiko!

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura." Sosok Nozaki perlahan menghilang dibalik cahaya lampu jalan yang temaram. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencoba meyakinkan akal sehatnya untuk benar-benar mempercayai ucapan Nozaki.

_besok kau harus menemaniku untuk membeli alat-alat menggambar, Sakura…_

Sepertinya Sakura _memang_ harus belajar bagaimana cara membaca sikap dan tingkah laku Nozaki sebelum benar-benar dibuat _mengerti_ dan _terbiasa_ olehnya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OWARI_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._****A/N:**

Oke, saya tahu kalau fic ini sangat singkat. Dan antara judul dan jalan ceritanya sama sekali tidak ada relasi -w-. _Well_, tolong jangan bunuh saya hanya gara-gara hal ini *dilempar* cukup kasih saja saya cokelat atau eskrim oreo atau eksrim red velvet yang di iklannya ada mbak taylor swift ;3 *digoreng* oke, bercanda.

Pertama, saya mau mengucapkan halo kepada seluruh pembaca fic GSNK—karena saya baru saja terjun ke dalam fandom unyu ini—. "Halo, salam kenal semuanya~"

Kedua, saya membuat fic ini khusus untuk **para pembaca sekalian dalam rangka ****_#10FicsGiveAway_****yang sengaja Saya buat untuk melatih skill menulis Saya sendiri :D semoga cukup memuaskan ya…**

Ketiga, tentunya, terimakasih Saya tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D **kritik, saran, komentar, dan flame yang masih dalam kategori sesuai etika akan Saya terima 'w'/

**_Salam hangat,_**

**_burritown_**


End file.
